tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom, Jerry and Scooby-Doo
It is a crossover episode featuring Scooby Doo and the gang to team up to stop the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions. However, the title could have been called Tom and Jerry the Movie 3, because it runs like, an hour, and everybody talks (Even Tom and Jerry, because in their first movie, they first talked). Everyone *Canon of Scooby-Doo: **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Velma Dinkley **Daphne Blake **Scrappy-Doo **Scooby-Dum **Deputy Dusty **Yabba-Doo **Flim-Flam **Duke and Annie *Canon of Tom and Jerry: **Tom Cat **Jerry Mouse **Spike **Tyke **Nibbles **Droopy **Barney Bear **Screwball Squirrel **Mammy Two-Shoes (She was telling Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Dusty, Yabba, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie about the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions) **Butch and Pals, Butch Dog, Meathead Dog, McWolf (Are the disguise of Ghost Cat & Ghost Dog's minions) Sumnary One day, Tom and Jerry are chasing around when the Mystery Inc. and saw them. They introduce themselves and a few seconds later, they find out they just talked! Because they rarely spoke, Jerry explains he had nothing to say he thought Tom would understand. Then Mammy sees the Mystery Inc. and tell them there's ghost cat and ghost dog and their minions and they gonna slove this mystery and Tom and Jerry teaming up with them. Cast and characters Quotes *'Mammy': Thomas! Is that you in the kitchen? *(Mammy comes in the kitchen) *(Mammy saws a Ghost Cat & Ghost Dog and their minions) *'Mammy': You not Thomas who are you? *'Ghost Cat': I'm Ghost Cat. *'Ghost Dog': I'm Ghost Dog. And this is our minions (laughs). (Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions vanishes) *'Mammy': Thomas! Wake up you weren't there in the kitchen did you? *'Tom': No. *'Mammy': Good. But not a mouse was it? *'Tom': Nope. *'Mammy': Wonderful. ---- *'Mammy-Two-Shoes': Mystery Inc. glad you here. *'Fred Jones': What's a problem Mrs. Two-Shoes? *'Mammy-Two-Shoes': You can call me Mammy well, there's a Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions in my house you must find out what it is?. *'Deputy Dusty': Don't worry. we will. *'Tom Cat': Can we help? to stop the Ghost Cat with you? *'Jerry Mouse': Yeah. *'Shaggy Rogers': Sure why not. *'Fred Jones': Great Mammy we here to find that Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions right? *'Mammy': Right. ---- *'Fred Jones': Let's split up gang! ---- *(Droopy, Barney Bear, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Nibbles and Screwball Squirrel arrives) *'Tom Cat': Guys you're here. *'Barney Bear': Yes. we here to help you. ---- *(Police comes) *'Fred Jones': Now who is the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions really is? *(Fred, Dusty, Shaggy, Tom, Spike, Droppy and Screwball unmasks the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog & their minions.) *'All': Butch Cat, Meathead Cat, Topsy, Lightning, Butch Dog, Meathead Dog and McWolf?! *'Butch Cat': That's right is us. *'Tom Cat': But why? *'Meathead Cat': Because we were the steak stealers and trying to get it. *'Lightning': Yeah it was us for getting in the fridge and being disguise as a ghost. *'Topsy': In deed. *'Butch Dog': And We would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're six dogs! *'Meathead Dog': Okay police. Take us to jail. *'McWolf': Yeah! *'Cop': Uh sure why not. *(The police come and take Butch Cat, Meathead Cat, Topsy, Lightning, Butch Dog, Meathead Dog and McWolf away.) *'Fred Jones': Thanks guys. You did it. *'Droopy': Oh it's nothing. *'Screwball Squirrel': We do our best. *'Tyke': Yeah. *'Shaggy Rogers': Yep. How you like to become Tom and Jerry Detective Agency? *'Tom Cat': Really? *'Velma Dinkley': Yep. *'Jerry Mouse': Boy did you see that? We become Tom and Jerry Detective Agency? *'Nibbles': Yeah. *'Mammy Two-Shoes': That's right. You and your friends are become Detective Agency you must solve mysteries just like the Mystery Inc. *'Tom Cat': You're right. Right, Scooby? *'Scooby-Doo': Right. Scooby-Dooby-Doo! *'Scooby-Dum': Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum! *'Scrappy-Doo': Scrappy-Dappy-Doo! *'Yabba-Doo': And, Yippity-Yabbity-Doo! *'All': (Laughs) Major Events *Tom, Jerry, Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Droopy, Barney Bear and Screwy Squirrel became Tom and Jerry Detective Agency. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Movies